Dreams
by sammy202
Summary: This is another story I wrote in junior high. It's more of a sad story then a romance.


I wrote this is junior high. This is old stuff. I am copying it out of my book so you'll see just how bad I used to write. I'm just getting around to putting it up on the computer now. I swear I have already typed this out but I just can't find it. So I have to do it all over again. Hope you enjoy this.

I want to write about Link and Zelda's love life, but something is stopping me, so I have to write about something else.

Finally peace had returned to Hyrule. Zelda had sent Link back in time to his own time. But before he left, he whispered something to her. She tried to stop the song from sending him back but it was too late. After he became a kid again, he was thinking about Zelda and he wanted to go back but he couldn't. He sealed the Door of Time and went back to his house in the Kokiri Village. He went straight to his room without talking to anyone. He nearly ran into every wall because his tears were blinding him. He fell on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

It was midnight and Link was having a nightmare. Someone came up to him and put something on the desk beside him. He awoke with a start. He heard something hit the desk. He looked up and saw a figure dressed in black. He ran after it but it disappeared. He wondered if it could be… no it couldn't have been. He sighed and went to see what was on his desk. It was a heart shaped necklace with a note attached to it. It said, "Don't give up hope "Hero of Time". We will see each other again soon." He couldn't make out what was written on the bottom but he knew it was from Zelda. But it couldn't have been. The figure he saw was so big. Adult size. Maybe she… no the Temple of Time was closed up so no one could use the for time travel. But she did say that she was a future sage. He would just have to wait and find out. Or he would wait till he grew up and then told her how he felt. That is, if she isn't seeing anyone before him.

He was up all night thinking about it. He never left the house for days. Everyone was worried about him. Even Mido was starting to get a little concerned about him.  
"Please Link. Come out We all miss you."  
He stayed on his bed, not looking at anyone. Saria came from the Sacred Forest Meadow to see him.  
"Link, please come out. Everyone needs your help. I need your help."  
"Help? Help with what? I have nothing to do or say."  
"I can tell what's wrong. Your in love with someone."  
She starts to blush.  
"Why are you blushing? You think I'm thinking of you, don't you."  
She looked at him with a shocked look.  
"Well… then who are you thinking of?"  
"Nobody really. I just need to be on my own for a while. Please go away. I'll come out in a while. I promise."  
Saria looked at him for a while then she left his house.  
"Well… how is he?" Mido asked.  
"Not that good. He's still very depressed. I don't know what's wrong with him."  
"I'm sure he'll grow out of it."

Link was sitting his bed thinking about her again. He then reached under his bed and pulled out the card Zelda gave him to show that guard. Of course he kept it. After looking at the card for a while, he put it away and grabbed the locket and went outside. He ran as fast as he could to the Lon Lon Ranch. He went to Malon and asked her for advice.  
"Well… you're in a real jam aren't you? Maybe you should go back and tell her how you feel."  
"I can't. She's a child now. If I go back to her now, she'll make me do the adventure all over again."  
"Then just try and wait till you grow up again."  
"I might die of a broken heart before then. I don't know if I could last that long."  
"At least try. I'm only giving this advice to you as a friend."  
"Okay. Thanks Malon. I knew I could count on you. Bye."  
"Bye. Zelda. The lucky girl. She gets a guy like that who cares about her. Not to mention one of the handsomest." She thought.

After listening to what Malon said, he went to Lake Hylia for a swim. He took off his shirt and got into his boxers and jumped in. They were under his tunic. He was enjoying himself until he found out that an uninvited guest was watching him. He quickly swam to shore, got his sword and shield, (Now just imagine a child in shorts with these items. Isn't that cute?)  
"Alright whoever you are… come out and fight like a man."  
"How can you talk that way toward your future wife? Besides, I'm not a guy."  
"Great it's Ruto." Rolling his eyes. "I'm going to get it from her now. At least I can't marry her when I'm old. Thank goodness for Sages. Uh… hi Ruto. How are you doing today?"  
"Not very happy with you right now."  
"Why?"  
He said trying to sound concerned about her. Even though he didn't really give a damn about her.  
"You just came here and parade around like you own this lake. It's disgusting."  
"Well where else am I going to go? There is no other place I can really swim without being attacked by something. And Ruto… you know how we were going to get married…"  
"Yeah. I can't wait. It's going to be something else."  
"Yeah it's going to be something else, you're a fish. No offense but the kid will look really weird. Besides, I'm a Kokiri. I don't grow up. Never ever in this lifetime."  
Major lie, but that's what you do when you don't want to get married.  
"Then why the heck did you say you would marry me?"  
"I didn't say I would marry you. I just wanted the Spirit Stone and you said you'd give it to me only if I would marry you. It was you who said, "Let's get married". I didn't want to. It was all you not me, you!"  
"Calm down and show some respect. I will not tolerate this when we're married."  
"You just don't get it do you? I don't love you and I never will. I like someone else, so you might want to go and find somebody else."  
"Well of all the things you had to do. I feel very sorry for the girl who decides to marry you. And I'm glad you can't have kids."  
Then she started to swim back to Zora's Domain.  
"I should have cut her when I had the chance. Oh well, I weep for anyone who falls in love with her."  
He put his shield and sword down and went back in the water. He felt bad but soon got over it.  
"I have nothing to do. I guess I'll go fishing for a while. That should pass the time more quickly. I wish I can sneak in and look at her but not talk to her. I'll do that tomorrow afternoon at eight."  
He went back to shore and got his tunic and boots back on. He then swam over to the island where you could fish. He fished till it got dark out. The biggest fish he got weighed ten pounds. He was getting bored so he decided to go and visit the Gorons on their mountain. He wouldn't be able to talk to Darunia but at least he'd get to see them again.

As Link started up the mountain, he saw a tall dark figure standing where the heart piece was. He went a little bit closer but he still couldn't see. So he ran to where the Goron was and jumped off. He landed really hard just to find that no one was there. He looked around franticly then sighed and started back up the mountain. When he got to the top, he talked to some of the Gorons and they said that they were starving. He didn't want to have to do all of that stuff again but he felt so sorry for them.  
"I'll just open the cave for them. That should help."  
He went to pick up a bomb flower but it was too heavy.  
"Oh that's right. I need to get that bracelet from Darunia. But if I do that I'll have to beat the boss in that place. And I left all my weapons at home."  
Disappointed, Link went home as fast as he could and got all of his weapons on and was ready to use them if he needed to. He went back to the cave and opened it with one of his bombs. He quickly got out of the way when he saw the Gorons rolling down the hill toward him and the cave. While they were rolling past, he thought he could hear someone giggling. He looked up and saw that figure again.  
"Wait! I need to talk to you."  
He called out at the top of his lungs. The figure started to back away but for some reason it stopped. Link looked very hard at the figure but it was too hard. It was far away and the sun was directly in his face. Right before the sun was in his eyes he saw the figures face. It had blue eyes. They looked feminine. Just like "girls" eyes would. Now he was really concerned. What if that figure really was Zelda? And if it were, how would he be able to talk to her? He would have to tell her sooner or later. But now was not the time. But if not now… when?

I am evil, yesss.


End file.
